charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinny
Jinny was an upper-level demon who was cursed and turned into a Genie by a sorcerer centuries ago. While a Genie, she plotted to use the Charmed Ones to gain her freedom back and find the lost city of Zanbar. History Centuries ago, a sorcerer turned Jinny into a Genie for refusing to marry him, and wrote a description on her bottle in Arabic saying that whoever would try to free her would have to switch places with her. Since then, Jinny's bottle had been passed around demon to demon, including members of the Ordo Malorum, until 2004, when it landed in the hands of Bosk. Bosk tried to use Jinny to resurrect the city of Zanbar, but she managed to get a message to "Ask Phoebe" posing as an archeologist. Phoebe Halliwell accidentally freed her, and became a genie herself, restoring Jinny's demonic form. After getting revenge by vanquishing Bosk, she took over his army of Demonic Forty Thieves and the quest to find Zanbar, so she could use its power to rule over the Underworld. Meanwhile, Phoebe had been freed from her bottle by Richard Montana, who became the Genie instead. When Jinny gained control over the bottle, she wished the Charmed Ones dead. However, Leo was able to heal Piper before she moved on, thus trapping the sisters on earth as spirits. Phoebe then used her new powers to possess Jinny and freed Richard with a wish, resulting in Jinny being trapped in the bottle once more. Richard then became Jinny's new master and used his first wish to bring the Charmed ones back to life. Richard asked Chris to get rid of the bottle, but not before he used it to destroy the city of Zanbar again. Back at the manor, once Piper and Leo awoke from their sleep, Chris asked Leo to take care of it. In the episode Repo Manor, Phoenix alludes to Phoebe being trapped in Jinny's bottle and suggests getting her trapped again so they can wish for the knowledge of how to get the Power of Three. Pilar says it won't work because Leo got rid of the bottle. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' A mode of teleportation in which the user teleports through shimmering. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw balls of fire covered in swirling metallic rings, capable of vanquishing beings. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense and locate other beings and objects. *'Calling:' The ability to summon the Magic Carpet through concentration. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' Having in infinite lifespan and be immune to the effects of aging. ;As a Genie *'Projection:' The ability to grant the wishes of her master. *'Whirling:' The ability to teleport through a colorful swirling cloud. *'Shrinking:' The ability to alter her physical size, used when she returned to her bottle. *'Possession:' The ability to possess other living beings and take control of their bodies. Gallery JinnyPremonition.jpg Charmed615 064.jpg FireBallJinny.jpg CallignFlyCarpet.jpg Jinny5.jpg Jinny6.jpg Appearances Jinny appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil